


Comfort

by mcshimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sojiro POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Genji goes to Sojiro, upset about something and in search of comfort.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH yeah  
> i love cockwarming
> 
> As always, let me know of any grammar/spelling errors

Sojiro Shimada is used to his sons entering his office unannounced. In fact, he welcomes it. They have barged in on important meetings and Sojiro still gives them his full attention. Anybody that knows the Shimada clan knows that the young dragons come first to the Oyabun; everything else is second and not of importance. What they don’t know is the full extent of the relationship he shares with his boys, there are rumors of course, but they’ve never been outright confirmed.

Sojiro would not care if it came out, either way. He would not lie about the love he holds for his sons.

That love is what makes Sojiro smile as he hears his office door slam open and then back closed. He’s looking at his phone, confirming an order for the head of his men.

When he looks up, setting his phone down, he sees Genji. His sparrow is pacing back and forth in short strides. His green hair is wild and shows that he’s been running his hands through it continuously. His furrowed brows show anger and conflict, something Sojiro is not used to seeing on his youngest son. Because of this, he waits for a sign to speak, not wanting to upset his son further. His dragon is roiling underneath his skin, upset at the upset broadcasting from its offspring.

Suddenly, Genji stops pacing and turns to face Sojiro. His hands are in fists at his side, and now his eyes are pleading.

“Papa,” he says, in almost a whine. It always makes Sojiro break, but before he fully can he needs to make sure of one thing.

“Is it Hanzo?”

As much as he would love to comfort his boy immediately, he always makes sure it’s not a fight between his sons. He does not pick sides when it concerns them both. He knows that Hanzo is at training currently and would not want to get in between a fight that happened there.

Genji shakes his head quickly, already looking like he’s about to launch over the desk. Sojiro sighs inwardly with relief, happy he can freely comfort him.

He rolls his chair back from his desk and pats his lap in a clear and familiar invitation. Genji takes it quickly, speed walking around the desk and climbing into his lap, thighs spread out on either side of Sojiro’s own.

Sojiro quickly wraps his large hands around his boy, enveloping him and pulling him close to his chest. Genji whines happily and wraps his arms around Sojiro’s neck to bury his face under his chin.

He kisses Genji’s head a few times, rubbing his hands up and down his back for a bit before slipping his hands under Genji’s loose shirt. Genji shivers in response and tries to get impossibly closer.

Genji has always been the more tactile out of his sons, always the one to outright ask for physical comfort rather than expect others to notice like Hanzo usually does.

(Sojiro always notices immediately, so that’s okay.)

After a few moments of silence, he finally asks, “My Sparrow, do you wish to talk about it?”

Genji grunts unhappily, keeping his face buried in Sojiro’s neck. “Not yet.”

From that, he can guess that something happened with either his teacher or one of his outside friends. He’ll get the story soon enough. For now, though, he has a son to relax and he knows the best way.

Sojiro kisses Genji’s head softly a few more times, nuzzling into his bright hair that he adores so much. “Do you want to warm me, little one?”

As predicted, Sojiro smiles as Genji flies off his lap and instantly starts shedding his clothes. He watches in appreciation as his son flings off his shirt, revealing his toned body. He then shucks off his pants, his underwear following quickly after. Sojiro’s cock is already half hard just from the anticipation and the quick show.

Genji is beaming as he climbs back on Sojiro, now fully naked where Sojiro is fully clothed. He kisses Sojiro softly as he sighs happily, something he instantly reciprocates. They don’t want to deepen it just yet, that will come later.

Genji fumbles to unbutton his pants and pull Sojiro’s cock out, now fully hard just from having his son naked and pliant on his lap. He’s never claimed to be a strong man when it comes to his boys. He thinks that’s fully evidenced just by the fact that he foregoes underwear most days now, never knowing when his boys will need him.

He groans at the friction of Genji gripping his cock and giving it a few tugs, making sure its fully hard. Sojiro reaches around, cupping Genji’s ass possessively before slipping his finger down to his hole. He’s surprised to find a hard base already there. He growls happily as he grips the base, kissing along Genji’s face. He squirms and giggles at the tickling from Sojiro’s beard.

“Such a good boy, always open for me.”

Genji whines happily and shuffles forward, trying to get Sojiro to pull out the plug. He does, slowly so his boy can feel it. The plug comes out with a pop and a little wetness, lube leftover from when Genji put it in. It’s out for all of 2 seconds before Genji is gripping his cock, lifting himself up, and sliding down expertly in one go.

They both groan in unison, happy to fill and be filled. Sojiro drops the plug to the floor and grips tightly at Genji’s waist as he gets settled. Once he’s fully seated and in a comfortable position, Sojiro balls deep in him, he sighs and closes his eyes. Sojiro watches as the tension slips off his body, easy as that.

Sojiro releases his waist to cup Genji’s face with both hands, peppering his face with kisses, starting with his eyelids and then ending at his mouth.

“Thank you, Papa,” he whispers, a radiant smile on his face. He shuffles forward a bit, making Sojiro grunt, and settles back in his first position with his arms around Sojiro’s neck and face buried at his chin.

“Always, little one. You know you can always come to me,” he responds, resuming rubbing his hands up and down Genji’s back.

Despite their warmings not being about getting off, they can’t help the desire. He holds his boy for a moment, both calming down and getting off falling to the back of their minds. Genji is fully slumped against him warming his cock beautifully while breathing evenly.

Sojiro rolls them forward in his chair so he can reach his desk and computer.

He kisses Genji’s head one last time, lingering for a moment before whispering, “I’m going to get some work done. Let me know if you need anything, my love.”

He feels Genji smile and kiss his neck before settling back in.

Sojiro himself smiles softly, picking back up his phone to check on any new emails.

And as he sits there working, his son on his lap and warming his cock, he can say he’s worked better that day than he has that entire week.


End file.
